Full Metal Alchemist Game 3 God of the Forever Gir
by HobbitLover4eva
Summary: I saw the movie of this game, and I wanted to recreate some of it with English dialouge. This is the ending part, where Edward is stabbed by the crazy man, and Sofie brings him back from the dead. Suggestive EdXWin.


Full metal alchemist game #3 God of the Forever Girl (the ending part of the movie)

The man stood behind the ally wall, breathing in short gasps. He was coming….his target was coming. In a few minutes he would be right near him, and close enough to take him out. The man's breath hitched in anticipation of it.

Edward and Alphonse Elric, Winry RockBell, and their just-won friend Sofie, strolled down the lonely streets of the city, each talking with Sofie.

"So….do you have any other chumps in this city I can take care off?" Edward posed the question at Sofie.

"Oh, Ed, you thinking of being a big hero and taking them out?" Winry interrupted with a smirk. "Come on, you'd kill them just your height! Imagine a pipsqueak like you against a 9 foot enemy!" Winry giggled as Edward's face twisted into a scowl. She adored teasing him. Sofie giggled as well.

"So Sofie, what are going to do after we leave?" Winry asked. "Oh….I have an idea!" she suddenly burst. She pushed to Sofie's side, "Maybe you could come with us back to Central! It would be so cool to have another girl in the group!"

Edward fell back in pace to the others. Dang that Winry! Some friend she was! He sighed in frustration.

The shadow in the alley stood frozen in step. Now was his chance! The brat was more then close enough! Gripping the knife in his wrist, he sprang from the darkness.

A strange sound reached Edward's ears; he opened his eyes to search for its source. A black form stood in front of him, Edward was stunned to the man so uncomfortably and annoyingly close to him. What was the bid idea? Who was this creep? He opened his mouth to yell at the stranger when a stab of pain broke through his thoughts. It reverberated through his side, and Edward felt eerily hollow as the seconds past. "Al…" Scarlet blood gathered around Edward's feet, pooling around him and the knife-welder as well.

Alphonse Elric slowed his metallic pace on the sidewalk. He felt a terrible feeling course through him. The world was quiet, frighteningly quiet, as if murderous darkness had come and was muting all sound. Where was Ed? Why hadn't he heard him? Why hadn't he felt him near?

Winry stared at Alphonse as he slowed to a stop. "What is it Al?" she worried. Suddenly, Edward's chocked voice cracked the sound. "Al…." The group whirled around to see a strange cloaked man stalking away as a blood soaked Edward collapsed.

Alphonse watched in horror. That man had just stabbed Ed! "Hey you, stop!" he shouted as he clapped his two hands together. A shining light ensued and the crazed murderer found himself encased in stone.

The madman cackled. "Its your fault you brats! You brought this on yourselves!"

Winry Rockbell trembled as she stood. Alphonse and the man weren't what she was gazing at. Edward lay there, soaking in a pool of blood, motionless. "Edward!" she screamed, bolting to his body. Sofie raced after her.

Winry skid and dropped to her knees beside him. Alphonse and Sofie were a second behind her. Alphonse lifted his brother. "Brother! Brother!" he cried to him. Winry kneeled at Ed's side, screaming his name. "Edward! Edward please, say something!"

"Brother! Can you hear me? Please answer me!" Alphonse, yelled, a plead thick in his voice. Silence answered them. The heavy, sickening scent of blood wrapped around them.

Winry trembled as she stared upon Edward's face. His blood flooded the ground and reached her knees. The sight sickened her. Her mouth wobbled as she watched him. "Ed…" Tears rushed into her blue eyes and ran down her face, dripping onto the stones.

"Winry…" Alphonse whispered brokenly. He was powerless to help her, or his brother.

Sofie gazed upon Edward. Her mouth shook. She listened to Winry's sobbing and stared upon Al's shaking. Edward's helping her defeat the alchemists that threatened her flashed through her mind. No….it couldn't end this way, she wouldn't let it.

She placed her hands on Edward's coat, preparing herself for what she was about to do. Alphonse's stare shifted from Ed to Sofie. "W-what are you doing?" he stammered. Winry, hearing Alphonse's words, looked through her tear brimmed eyes to Sofie.

Sofie quietly ignored Al as a bright, blinding light enveloped her. For a few moments, all was still, then Sofie's violet-blue eyes became blank and empty, their very color fading. Her body swayed, and slipped from Edward's motionless bloody form and began to tumble downward.

Winry gave a short gasp, and stretched her arms to catch the falling girl. "Sofie!" the call went up, but was unheard. Sofie lay unmoving on Winry's lap. "Sofie! Sofie, what did you do!" she cried. There was no answer. For another devastating moment all was still until the gasps of Edward were heard. Alphonse's eyes jumped to Ed. "Brother!"

Winry gasped and hurriedly laid Sofie on the sidewalk, dashing to Edward's side. "Edward!" Fresh tears flowed from her eyes again. Feebly, and with a great groan, Edward sat up. Winry clasped her arms around him. "Oh, Ed, I'm so glad you're back!" She sobbed, not even restraining herself.

Edward sat stiffly, straining under Winry's grip. "Where's….Sofie?" he managed to say. Winry lessoned her hold and looked into his face. "S-Sofie?"

Alphonse whimpered. "S-she…..Ed, she brought you back. But…" He glanced mournfully down at their friend's body. "Sofie?" Edward whispered as he looked down on her. Her eyes were colorless and cold.

"What…did she do?" Edward gasped, franticly looking at Winry and Al. Tears remained glistening on Winry's face, and Al's voice was broken as he answered. "She…brought you back, Ed. I don't know how….but she did. And I think she gave her own life in return…." He added sadly.

Edward was stunned into silence. No way….she couldn't have! Sofie…..Edward thought in disbelief. "You idiot!" he yelled. He grasped her navy blue coat, yanking her to his level. "Why did you do it!? I never asked you!"

"Ed…" Alphonse and Winry muttered piteously. Alphonse intervened, putting his armored hand on Edward's shoulder. "We need to take Sofie to the hospital, maybe they can do something." Edward stared a moment, then agreed with clinched teeth. "Fine."

"But wait….what are going to do about him?" Alphonse asked, referring to the knife-welding madman.

"Leave him there….we'll turn him in or kill him later." Edward responded. He was far from concerned about him; right now they needed to get Sofie to help. Dang her for risking her life just for him!

Alphonse, Winry and Ed trailed down the street, Sofie being carried in Alphonse's metal arms. Winry walked close to Edward's side, but he took little notice of her closeness. Winry was glad for that, she only wanted to remain at Edward's side for a long awhile, she shivered at the thought of him dead a few minutes earlier. "What's wrong, Winry? You cold?" Alphonse questioned.

Winry glanced at Edward then shook her head. "No…I'm fine. It's nothing, really."


End file.
